Pinecest: Party
by Pinkie The Mouse
Summary: Dipper and Mabel go to a party, but the party continues long after it's over. Pinecest of course! Rated M for safety but really more of a "T" rating. Picture by Luizza-Vazquez (Deviant name). Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Party: Chapter 1

"Wow, so many cars! This has got to be a great party Dip!"

"Yeah well, we're gonna have to park blocks away. Remember the corner of Olive and Lincoln Mabe." and Dipper put the Scion XB in park.

As they walked in the direction of the live music Mabel noticed Dipper still wasn't smiling.

"What's the matter bro? This many cars means many women wink wink!" and she nudged his shoulder. He smiled and looked at her.

"Ha! Yeah. But uh…"

"Yeah? What?"

"This many cars also means that the cops will show up as soon as we walk in the door."

Mabel laughed."Not yet, the whirly bird would be in the sky if it was that soon."

"Hmmm yeah, you're right." and he smiled. They both picked up the pace of walking. The band was getting louder and a truck drove past in the same direction with a keg in the back with the guys hollering and whistling at Mabel.

"Hey sweetheart! If your boyfriend passes out come look me up!" and the truck and boys disappeared around the corner.

Dipper looked at Mabel smiling.

"Haha! Boyfriend. Right."

Mabel grabbed his arm with both hands. "Right!" And smiled back. Dipper felt oddly happy with his sister holding him, knowing that making an entrance with a pretty girl might make him more attractive to other girls. They approached the party house humming along to the music.


	2. Party: Chapter 2

Party: Chapter 2

The grunge/indie heavy bass vibrations were loudly thumping Mabel's "inner twanger" so she could not help walking with an exaggerated sway to her hips as they stepped onto the home's walkway, dancing her way forward. Indeed there were already girls dancing on the lawn with boys watching hypnotically, all smiles with brews in their hands. The front door of the yellow house was wide open but still blocked by people going in, out, or just standing inside or just outside for lack of room. Dipper's first impression was that of a can of sardines with no way to squeeze in but then Mabel pulled his hand leading the way. They dived into the crowd and entered the house.

Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling, neon beer signs and multicolored flashes from the band's light showed smiling faces, drunk faces, faces with eyes closed, and the loud music could not drown out laughter as the twins slid between slippery bodies in the living room. They saw a pile of jackets and hoodies in the corner and so took theirs off too, throwing them on the pile.

She turned around after throwing her jacket in the corner, just as a bright light lit up her smiling face, revealing hot plum lipstick.

Dipper noticed for the first time that Mabel had glitter sprinkled on her cleavage and even a little on her shoulders since the thin straps of her plum colored crop top and her bra didn't hide anything. Her tummy and her low waist jeans showed her navel well. Dipper realized he had been staring when he looked up and saw Mabel wiggling her eyebrows.

"Like what you see Dip?" and she laughed. "Come on!" and she pulled him again along the wall opposite the band.

Slipping through the crowd, Mabel led the way towards a table against the wall, the first "bar" they saw. A boy at the table seeing Mabel quickly turned around and offered her a B&J strawberry daiquiri. She took it and shouted thanks but the boy made the pretense of not hearing what she said over the loud din and leaned in very close to her face shouting "What?"

Dipper made the pretense of reaching for a beer off the ice chest on the same table, strategically crossing in between Mabel and the boy, shouting:

"She said 'Thanks' Sancho!" and Dipper gave him the evil eye. The boy backed up with palms up

"Sorry, bro! Didn't know!"

Mabel tugged on his hand.

"Chill out Dip, let's party, no drama k?" then she smiled and winked at him. "Be nice!"

Dipper forced a smile, and then taking his first sip of beer he relaxed.

As the twins explored the house, slowing making their way towards the sliding window leading to the backyard, they crossed through the center of the crowd where everyone was dancing. Mabel let go of Dipper's hand and began a shimmy in time to the beat, facing her brother. Dip got into it too, though he didn't think himself a good dancer the alcohol made him more confident and he began twisting and shifting his shoulders to the sound. He could not help bumping into everyone around him as he danced, and no one else seemed to care that they were bumping into him either.

The singer was incoherent and no one could understand him but no one cared, the guitar, bass and drums made sense and that was all that mattered. So in the constant background vibration of music and human bodies Dipper just got used to the fun and noise. So he guzzled the beer so he could get rid of the bottle and really dance. Face up to the ceiling he gulped it down. When he looked back down he saw Mabel guzzling her drink too. She licked her lips and smiled and with unsaid agreement they tossed the bottles to the side.

The music was almost industrial, with a slightly dark theme but a very sexy bass line, and so it was easy to move. Mabel of course had no problem, she had always been a good dancer and it was her encouragement in the past that made Dipper comfortable dancing now even though he didn't catch a buzz yet. "You've got the same genes as me bro-bro so dancing is in you too, just waiting to come out!"

She always encouraged him. He was lucky to have her as his sister. All this thinking and reminiscing must have taken him out of himself, because when he came back down to earth he realized he had his hands on her hips and she had her hands on his shoulders. The music stopped suddenly. They could hear the singer gasping for breath into the microphone.

"OK people…we're takin' a break... DJ Steve's tunes will keep it going!" and the DJ started some dance music with a trip-hop influence.

The twins were still holding each other. Dipper leaned in close to Mabel.

"Let's get another drink before the band starts again!"

"OK!" and this time Dipper led the way. He wanted to make sure "Sancho" knew he was with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Party: Chapter 3

As they toured the house and saw everyone else drinking the twins did not realize how fast they were guzzling drinks themselves. Here was a crowd taking selfies in the bathroom, here a bedroom with a poker game, a drinking game and smoking, there the doorway to the garage where everyone was admiring a motorcycle that seemed to made of 99% chrome and surfboards against the wall and hanging from the ceiling. Even the side yard where the trashcans were located was full of people smoking and drinking and surrounding the pet dog border collie who was wagging his tail happily enjoying pets and baby talk compliments. Before they knew it their bottles were empty.

"Back to the bar?"

"HELLA Dip! YEAH WOO HOO!"

They went full circle back around to the living room again just as the band started back up, the long haired singer with a beer in hand beginning another blast of incoherent diatribe. They got to the bar table and grabbed another round, quickly glanced at the corner pile of jackets to see if theirs were still there but the pile had doubled in size by now and the twins looked at each other and shrugged. They were beginning to catch a buzz and didn't care about their jackets for the moment. They turned around to face the band.

"Hey Dip, see anyone you like? Show me which girls you like!"

Dipper looked around and then he realized that the whole time he hadn't really even been looking at girls to look at girls, he realized he had just been following Mabel or leading Mabel holding her hand the whole time. So now he let go of her hand and seriously started scouting around.

"Well…the blonde with the short hair looks hot. Do you know her?"

"Nope! I don't' recognize anyone here. Who cares haha!" Then Mabel slowly looked around, and as she did so noticed that Dipper was watching her, and following her gaze around the room to see what boys she was checking out. Smiling she looked back and forth in radar like fashion.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." She turned her head all the way to Dipper and stopped suddenly, eyes growing wide.

"BEEP!" and she smiled.

Dipper looked behind him but that was only the pile of jackets. Then turned back to face Mabel knowing he had been had. Again. Mabel laughed hard with eyes closed.

"HAHAHAHA!" Then she took another gulp of her third drink.

"BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!" Still facing him and smiling ear to ear.

"Funny Mabel. Funny."

She put on mock serious airs, and guzzling the last of her drink put her hands on her hips.

"I DO NOT TRIFLE WITH BEEPS! MY BEEPS ARE TOOOOOOO IMPORTANT TO BE WASTED!" and she grabbed each breast underneath and lifted them.  
>"BEEEEEP! Hahahaha!" And she closed her eyes and bent over laughing again.<p>

Now Dipper smiled. His sister seemed to be getting a little tipsy. And he was catching a good beer buzz too and so was enjoying her risqué behavior. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as she yelped.

"BEEP BEEP!" and he pulled her chest to squeeze against his chest. "BEEEEEEP!"

And they both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Party: Chapter 4

"Gotta go Dip"

"Wha? Already? Wait, I gotta piss."

"Thaswhatimtalkinbout." Mabel let go of Dipper's hand and stumbled down the hallway to the bathroom, and since she was weaving he felt he better follow her just in case_. Ooops! Ow._ Damn wall.

He looked in and then got ready to start yelling at the side party in the bathroom to get out so his sister could…_WHAAA?_

It was too late. Mabel went into the bathroom, didn't even shut the door and unceremoniously and unabashedly dropped her jeans and panties together and sat on the toilet. Dipper's mouth dropped open but luckily no one in the room seemed to even care, they were themselves sitting on the floor barely conscious, except for one couple in the bathtub sucking face.

He turned around and closed the door and stood guard. Fortunately no one else seemed to use the bathroom as the bathroom, but wondered why with so much drinking. Then he heard the answer:

"Bro I gotta drain my lizard."

"Me too bro. Time to water the shrubbery."

Actually that sounded like a good idea as he had to go too. He heard the toilet flush and Mabel opened the door.

"DIPPER! HEYYYYY" and she collapsed on him more than hugged him.

"Mabel, I gotta go too, I'm gonna go outside."

"Whaaa? Waassamatta? I warmed up the seat for ya oh yea you pee standin up never mind."

Dipper laughed , which made her laugh and then he dragged her behind him to the side yard.

"Awwww whoseagooddoggy?Huh? whose a goodygoodydoggydoodoo? Yeah!" And she petted the border collie as she baby talked.

Dipper looked around and whipped it out, and was so relieved to feel the pressure ease off his bladder.

"Hahaha! _Oh man_ you gotta firehose thar brotha!" and she began giggling and hiccupping at the same time.

"Mabes we gotta go, the whirlybird's here." And they both looked up. Sure enough a helicopter with a powerful spotlight was shining down on the streets around them. The twins went right out the side gate forgetting their sweaters and jackets.

Laughing and humming and weaving they were just across the street to the XB as several police cars drove past them towards the house.

"Mabel quick! Inside" Fortunately the back windows of the Scion XB were tinted, and the seats folded down.

Dipper got out the sleeping back he carried in the storage compartment and laid it out.

"Come on Mabes! A few more cops and they might start questioning pedestrians!"

Mabel nodded smiling and laid down in the back of the XB. Dipper had to push her over as she had closed her eyes and forgot he had to get in too. There was room for them both to stretch out but it was a little cozy.

"Now we can sleep it off and not worry about driving drunk and getting' busted."

"Oh dippersauce you are so smart. Thank you for taking me to party tonight."

"You're wel…" He didn't get a chance to finish as she grabbed his neck with her hands and pulled him into a kiss.

_She is just being her affectionate touchy feely self, that's Mabel…_

She grabbed his crotch.

_Whoa!_ And then he felt himself get hard.

She pulled out of the kiss and giggled, and looking at him with sleepy eyes leaned back up and kissed him again, rubbing his crotch. He felt this gave him license to feel her too. _I always wanted to grab her boobs, every time I see her coming out of the bathroom from a shower or bath, when she just wears a towel._

He wasn't thinking anymore. His hand wasted no time and simply reached up and grabbed her. _Wow her breasts feel really nice._ She was moaning now as he returned her squeezing with a squeeze of his own.

Then Dipper saw a flash of light on the tinted window.

"Mabel!" He hissed. "Hush and act like you're asleep! The cops!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dipper and Mabel feigned sleeping and tried to ignore the tapping on the windows.

"Open up or we will tow the vehicle!" _OH CRAP! _Dipper decided he had no choice. But he whispered to Mabel: "Stay asleep!"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to see past the glaring flashlight beams. Yep , it was the cops. Two of them, and their patrol car had its spotlight on them.

"Open up and come out, we want to talk to you."

Dipper was too buzzed to be nervous, but wasn't happy about the situation but what could he do? He didn't want his car towed and then have to pay several hundred dollars to get it out of impound.

"Keep your hands visible!"

Slowly he opened the rear passenger door from the back and swung his feet around to the street. _At least I can stand up without swaying, I only had four beers._

"Hi Officers, what's wrong?"

"Show us your identification please, and the registration."

"OK, but I wasn't driving officer."

"We know. Have you been drinking tonight?"

"Yes sir, that's why I wanted to sleep in the back instead of driving."

"Smart move. How much have you had to drink?"

"Four beers sir."

The officers seemed to be relaxing with Dipper's honesty. He began to relax too. He gave them his license and then walked around to the front passenger side and opened up the glove box and got his registration.

"OK, just a minute." They were obviously going to call in his info to see if there were any outstanding warrants. Good thing he had been good.

"Ok Mr. Pines, so you are 21 and everything seems ok. Make sure you don't drive tonight…" but his partner interrupted.

"Buddy! Female in the back." _Oh crap!_

"Sit down on the curb Mr. Pines."

He hoped Mabel didn't blow it, they were almost off the hook!

"Miss? Miss?" the officer nudged her arm. Mabel blinked and yawned.

"What's going on?"

"Miss, how old are you? Do you have ID?"

"I'm 21, let me get my purse" and she reached under the front passenger seat.

"Slowly miss. Slowly."

"Yessir" and she pulled back her purse. She sat up in the back and was about to search for her ID.

"Miss, please step out with the purse."

"Okay" she flashed just a quick smile to try and seem cooperative.

Once out she reached in her purse and got her ID and gave it to the officer.

He glanced at it with his flashlight and suddenly looked puzzled.

"What's up buddy?" his partner asked and then glanced back to watch Dipper sitting on the curb.

"Same address and same birthday, same last name. Are you two married?"

Mabel chimed in. "We're twins!" and smiled.

The officers looked at each other, then the officer went over closer to Dipper and shined the light on his face. "You've got the same lipstick color as your sister here smeared on your lips. You sure you're not married? Why would you try and hide being married?"

_Oh shit!_ "Oh, no we're not, we're twins like she said. I uh, always kiss her goodnight." Mabel nodded enthusiastically. "We're really close!" and she smiled her best innocent smile.

The two officers backed up to the patrol car and began whispering some debate, obviously not in agreement about something. Finally the twins could hear something: "It's none of our business and not illegal anyway." The other officer seemed perplexed but said nothing.

"OK, here's your ID and registration. We'll be patrolling around here until dawn, if we see your car gone before then I will send out an all-points bulletin for you and you'll go to jail. GOT THAT?"

Both twins nodded furiously.

"But will also be checking in the windows. Sex in a car on a neighborhood street IS illegal and will go on your adult record as a sex offense. _GOT IT?"_

"Yes sir!" Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. In silent twin-think they gave each other creepy expressions as if to say _"What? No way!" _

The officers looked at each other and shrugged. "Get back in the rear of the car. Go to sleep."

And they complied. When they closed the door, the officers got back in the patrol car and turned off the spot light and slowly drove away.

Back in the XB Dipper and Mabel watched them drive off. Then Mabel started laughing.

"HAHAHA OH MY GAW DIPPER! HAHA Sex in the car hahaha heee"

Dipper smiled and allowed himself a chuckle.

"Damn it Mabel that could have been serious trouble!"

"For you maybe, not innocent little ol' me." And she smiled teasingly at him. He stopped grinning.

"Come on Dipper, I sold it didn't I? I was a good girl wasn't I? I should be in movies!" and she kissed his cheek.

"Well…yeah…actually you did good. Real good." And he leaned in to kiss her cheek, but then Mabel turned sideways to meet him lips to lips.

Dipper's eyes were still open, but Mabel noticed he didn't pull back so she grabbed the back of his head and laid back in the car pulling him down with her. Once she was lying down she licked his lips, one two three, and finally he opened his mouth to answer her French kiss. _Oh my gaw, she wasn't just drunk last time, she really wants to make out with me!_

"Mabel…mmm" (slurping noises) "Mabes…mmmm"

She whispered back in between tongues.

"mmmm…Dipper…mmm"

"Mabel the officers…mmm…said no sex in the car…"

Mabel broke the kiss and looked at him smiling with half closed bedroom eyes.

"Why Dipper you dog! You move fast don't you?" she grabbed his crotch again. "But you drive a hard bargain. Where did we leave off?" And she leaned up and began sucking his neck. Somehow the danger of getting caught excited him. He leaned up and looked out the windows and then resumed kissing her, grabbing her breast and massaging it through her bra. He climbed on top of her and divided her legs with his own. Even though they had clothes on he began grinding into her. He might get caught with a hard on but at least they would still be dressed if the cops came back.

Mabel was moaning loudly now as he rubbed himself on top of her…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warm and stuffy.

And the smell of dried beer.

And it was too effing bright even with her eyes closed.

It was too stinky and stuffy for Mabel to sleep any more. She opened blurry, dry eyes.

**_Ow._** Damn kink in her back from laying down in the back of the car with only a sleeping bag and no pillow.

From her position lying flat on her back she worked her way to leaning back on her elbows and looked around. _Oh yeah._

There was Dipper, his stubbled face the source of the dried beer smell with each snoring exhale. And…

_Lipstick! __**My lipstick**__._ All over his lips, face and neck. She shut her eyes_. I really did it this time. Will he remember?_

Mabel looked around outside the tinted windows at the neighborhood. There was a boy passed out face down on the lawn across the street, beer cups all over the streets and sidewalks, and…_oh gawd, look at that house! _Mabel laughed at the toilet paper streaming majestically in the breeze from the trees, and on the antenna of the car parked a half block away, pink panties.

She glanced down at her jeans. _Can't be mine, my pants are still on._ She lifted the waist anyway and peeked. _Yep, still got 'em. _She giggled.

Her giggles and earlier laugh woke up her brother. He yawned and began to stretch. First to the right towards the car window, and then to the left, bumping into Mabel. He opened his eyes and looked at her, squinting. Mabel smiled at him.

"Morning brobro." She placed a hand under his chin and used her thumb to try and wipe off her lipstick.

"You still got smooches on you."

Dipper looked down at nothing in particular, remembering last night.

"Oh… yeah." And looked back up at Mabel with a confused face. "Sorry Mabes. Got wasted and didn't know what I was doing. You freaked out?"

Mabel was a little let down from his reaction, hoping he had liked it.

"No, I started it, remember?" But she stopped smiling.

Dipper's twin-think told him she was expecting him to be happy but was disappointed.

"Oh yeah, well…you started it, but I..." he looked down at his dried stained crotch and grabbing it with his right hand tried to restore some flexibility to the fabric to make it more comfortable.

"…I finished it." And he looked back up at her and forced a smile.

That seemed to work, her smile came back.

"Hella you did!" and she leaned in a little towards his face, and haltingly checked his expression for clues to continue: he lowered his eyelashes a little and parted his lips, still smiling. That was all the encouragement she needed. She made soft gentle contact with his lips and even though he smelled like beer, she lingered on his lips for a few seconds before pulling back.

"That's just so you know it wasn't the alcohol, bro of my heart."

"Ah. Well then…" and this time Dipper leaned forward and kissed her, reaching over to hold her hip.

She giggled. "You need a mouthwash Dip. But I love ya anyway." And she placed her hand on the side of his face. "…And a shave too."

He smiled. "And some breakfast."

She laughed. "Not until you change your pants mister!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The twins had gone home and changed, and were getting ready to go out for breakfast.

_Mmmm, sparkly toothpaste makes everything better. Although those daiquiris weren't bad. _

_Now, one more inspection…_ Mabel glanced up and down in the mirror.

_Short tennis skirt…check_

_Sheer white top…check_

_Pink hoodie…check. Gotta leave something to his imagination!_

She winked at herself and opened the door to leave the bathroom.

She used a sing-song voice. "All _yours_ Dipping sauce."

"Thanks…" and his gaze followed her as she walked down the hallway, watching the pleats of her skirt sway from side to side in an unmistakably female swing. She suddenly glanced back with a smile and caught him looking; just as hurriedly he turned to enter the bathroom and hide any embarrassment.

Almost slamming the door shut, Dipper relaxed and then grabbed his toothbrush.

_She has a pretty smile. And that's not all. Wait…that smile…she was…was doing that on purpose!_

_She was flirting with me. This is not just a onetime thing, I think she wants to …keep it going? Whatever it is._

_Do I want to keep it going? She is very pretty and very sexy and …a really good kisser…_

As he brushed, Dipper's thoughts descended into tactile memory, a non-verbal recall of the feeling last night of her body under his, of her arms around his back, of the taste of her grape lipstick, the feeling of…of grinding himself into her …_her groove_…until he climaxed and made a gooey mess of his underwear and pants. Now he became aware that he was aroused.

_Earth to Dipper…calm down and rinse and spit._ His stomach rumbled. _We need food!_

Once he had relaxed back to a state of semi-firmness and was sure he could leave the bathroom without a tent pole proclaiming his gender he opened the door and looked down the hallway. No Mabel.

He found her already at the Scion outside.

"You look nice Dip. Nice shirt." And she reached out to his sleeve trailing the soft all cotton brown material between her thumb and fingers.

"you look good too Mabe." And then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Good enough to eat." And he made a pass at biting her shoulder.

"Stop it!" but her laugh as she swatted him away said otherwise.

He opened the door for her and she got in.

_Oh. It still smells like…last night…in here…_

Dipper went around the front of the car and got in, and he noticed it too.

"Whew. It ain't over yet is it?" He grinned at her as he started the car.

"Haha! Leave the windows down brobro."

…

Dipper was glad to have Sunday morning to have a leisurely breakfast with his sister, because he had a lot of questions and wanted to understand this new relationship with her.

_If she wants a long term thing then we need to invent an alibi, be prepared for people's questions about the time we spend together…and be prepared if we get found out._

"What's on your mind Dip? You seem kinda quiet all of sudden."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just…thinking you know, about…us. I mean…"

"Yeah…I know, it's weird huh? You…you ok with it Dip? Cause, I love ya lots and…and I want you to be happy."

He glanced over at her and then reached over and held her hand as he steered with the other.

"I love ya lots too Mabe. And I'm ok with it but …just trying to be prepared…for…others that might not be so ok with it…"

"Oh yeah. Whew! Well I am glad you are ok, that's the main thing in my little book."

"_What?_ What little book? You mean a diary? You're writing about us?"

Mabel laughed. "Calm down oh paranoid one! No diary. Unless you count my sticker book."

"Oh. Sorry. Haha." And he smiled in relief.

They pulled into the Denny's parking lot.

The twins got out and as they began walking towards the entrance, Dipper tried to hold her hand. Mabel batted it away…gently, then whispered.

"Wait 'til we case the place broseph. Just to make sure there isn't anyone here we know."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." _Why didn't I think of that?_

But she turned to him and smiled. They went inside.

Sunday Denny's was crowded, but they didn't recognize anyone. They made small talk about the party last night and eventually felt comfortable holding hands as they stood and waited their turn for a table. They didn't want to talk about the real topic next everyone else waiting around to be seated, and so saved it for when they were seated.

Finally they were shown a booth and decided to sit across from one another, in case someone came into the restaurant that knew them. They looked over the menus, and their orders taken.

After the waitress left, Dipper leaned in, and Mabel leaned in too so they would not have to raise their voices over the din of other conversations loudly chatting around them.

"Mabel, do you think this was just a thing? Or…or do you want to be with me? Like…like from now on? I need to know."

She closed her eyes and leaned in further to kiss him as she reached across the table and held both his hands. The kiss was quick but affectionate.

She opened her eyes. "I was going to ask you the same thing." And she smiled. He loved her smile.

"From now on Mabe. From now on." And he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Right answer!" she looked around her then looked back at him. He felt her foot rubbing his calf under the table.

"Right answer for me too Mabe. But like, what do we tell people? We have to be prepared, people will see us spending more time together, and what if we get found out? What should we say?"

Mabel looked puzzled and stopped smiling as she considered. She looked back at him with pleading eyebrows. "Do you have any ideas?"

The waitress arrived with coffee and orange juice and a hot chocolate for Mabel.

"Your order will be up in another minute you two." And she smiled as she said it.

Dipper followed her leaving with a concerned look and then glanced back at Mabel.

"See? She only met us a few minutes ago and already she thinks we are together…romantically!"

"Well duh Sherlock! We only kissed twice already and were holding hands!"

Dipper let go of her hands and then picked up his coffee. _Need to think. Need caffeine._

Mabel sipped her cocoa. "Mmmmmmm" She licked the whipped cream off her lips.

_That tongue_…Dipper watched as she sipped her hot chocolate again, hoping for more whipped cream.

_You got it bad man…got it bad._

Mabel licked her lips and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mabel had to stop and carefully wipe the tears from her eyes without smudging her makeup. Dipper didn't even bother to wipe his tears.

"Haha! Ohmy gaw…and what about the time Wendy caught Robbie "borrowing" her eyeliner! Hahahaheee ohmygaw Dip…I nearly lost it!"

"Hahaha! I was going to sabotage Robbie and make him look bad so Wendy would break it off with him, but he did the job for me! Ha!" and finally he did wipe his eyes from laughing so much.

"Ohhhh…yeah. Hmmm." And she caught her breath and finally stopped giggling. She looked around and noticed a few inquisitive stares from other tables.

"I think we're a bit too loud Dip. No more Robbie goofs, please."

"OK. _Snif _OK." And he took a deep breath. They had merely started talking about when they were younger and when they started noticing each other during puberty. That led to talking about growing up in Gravity Falls, which led to them talking about others.

"You know Mabes, you were always my built in friend, never alone, and you always had my back. Thanks."

"Thank you too Dip. When I was scared or lonely or just plain blaaaargh you always made me feel better. Thanks." And they leaned in again for another kiss while holding hands above the table.

"Ah, the party continues eh?" and the twins looked at the passer-by. It was "Sancho" from the party last night. Dipper instantly recognized him. But then he remembered Mabel asking him to be nice.

"Well yeah, this is waaay better than any party." And he smiled. "I see you survived too."

"Almost didn't, the cops came and hassled EVERYbody and the drummer got arrested."

Mabel joined the conversation. "Whoa! Really? What else happened? We left when the helicopter showed up." Dipper glanced at her without smiling, but decided it was innocent conversation. Until "Sancho" then decided to join them and sit down next to Mabel. He started to object. "Hey…" But she scooted over to make room for him.

"Ken." And he tried to brofist Dipper but Dipper kept holding hands with Mabel.

He turned to face Mabel and answer her question.

"So then the cops brought a K9 and the dog sniffed something funny with the drummer and they searched him. He was busted. But it was still a little crowded because they were checking everybody as they tried to leave, and some people were hopping fences out back, so the neighbors got pissed. They were prolly the ones who called the cops anyway. THEN…"

"Wow thanks for the blow by blow Jimbo but we're busy…"

"Oh yeah, I was gonna ask about that, you being at the party and like right now, looking like girlfriend and boyfriend when you are like, brother and sister. Right? Twins?"

Dipper's mouth opened but said nothing, his eyes wide. Mabel's eyes went wide too but she switched into cover mode. She let go of Dipper's hands and pointed at him.

"Kung Pao!" She looked at Dipper "Kung Pao Dip!"

Ken looked puzzled. "Kung Pao? You mean Chinese food?"

"Dipper, the year book pictures!"

The light went on. He remembered that even though year after year they were next to each other in the high school yearbook pictures, next to Mabel was always Ken Paul, who the twins one day nicknamed Kung Pao.

"Oh…yeah." So Kung Pao probably noticed their pictures next to him year after year too.

Mabel continued. "Yeah, so Ken…" and she glanced at Dipper with her twin _expression Let me handle this, follow my lead._

"…we're cousins, but well… we kinda fell for each other. Distant cousins, and at the time his rents lived close to us too and we went to the same high school."

"Oh. That's cool. I had a crush on my cousin too, red head, freckles, we even kissed once at new year's."

"Yeah! Like that." Dipper said nothing but just smiled and nodded.

"OK so, I thought maybe you were like, available but anyway, I'll see you around. " and he winked at Mabel, and tried to brofist Dipper again, and this time Dipper fisted back _but only to follow her lead._

After watching him go to a table at the far end of the restaurant he turned around to Mabel.

"Cousins? That's still pretty…pretty dangerous?"

"Dip, I talk to a lot of girls and most have had a crush on a cousin here or there. It worked didn't it?" and she leaned in for a smooch.

He kissed her but still wasn't smiling. "What if Kung Pao talks to somebody else, someone who knows and they …correct his information? We should have a story ready."

"Oh Dip, I'll leave that to you. Let's live one day at a time ok?"

But then the waitress arrived with breakfast plates.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dipper and Mabel got up and were about to leave when 'Kung Pao' shouted across the restaurant.

"Hey Pines!" He waved them over smiling.

The twins looked at each other silently with _oh oh, is this good or bad?_ But decided to walk over and see what he wanted. Dipper was cautiously friendly.

"Sup?"

"Hey, it's my turn to have a party, this Saturday, kay? Can you make it? You guys are chill and will help make it a great party!"

Dipper looked at Mabel but she answered instantly.

"Sure! Thanks for inviting us! Where do you live?"

"17th and Tustin Ave, 111 Almond Ave. Easy to remember."

"Oh yeah! Sure, see you then."

"Sweet!" and he bumped fists with Mabel and a reluctant Dipper.

The twins left and got in the car.

"Wow, another party in one week! I knew this would be a great summer to turn 21!"

"Yeah, and I didn't know he lived that close. We could almost walk there."

"Nope, let's drive, and then…" and she leaned in close and whispered "…sleep in the back again." She giggled.

Dipper turned to her and smiled. _I love her giggle. I love her to bits._ He leaned over and kissed her.

She pushed him away laughing "Hey! Watch the road brobro!"

…

The future party date faded into the background as day to day life took forefront: Mabel going to college classes in fashion marketing and working part time as a coffee barista, and Dipper attending physics classes too and working the video game console and PC department at the local consumer electronics store. At night, there was dinner, dishes, laundry and homework, but they were never too tired to sneak into one another's bedrooms after their parents went to sleep and snuggle. Well, sometimes more than snuggle, they tried not to as keeping their pajamas on made for a quick getaway if the folks woke up. But they couldn't always resist, and the possibility of getting caught always made it more exciting.

One night Mabel even fell asleep in her brother's bed, but fortunately then next morning her phone alarm woke her up as the parents were getting up and she dashed to the bathroom.

Finally Friday night came, the night before the party, and the twins agreed weekend homework could wait until Saturday morning. Mabel was already off work as the coffee bistro closed at 5 PM and Dipper was due to get off work at eight.

"I'm gonna go meet Dipper…and his friends when he gets off work. See ya!"

"Bye bye dear, be careful. Tell your brother not to drive fast."

"I'm driving this time mom, don't worry ok?"

"You slow down too sweetheart!"

"OK OK mom, bye!"

She skipped along the walkway to the car humming a tune, her short lavender skirt billowing as she thought of ways to flirt with her new love, and got in the car, pulling up her pink hoodie against the evening cool.

…

"Hey Pines, check it out!" Josh in the wide screen TV sales dept. was waving him over.

"Sup Josh? Oh…wow…"

Josh smiled as Dipper saw the demo TV display: he had taken a picture of Dipper and Mabel together one night when she picked him up after work, and then connected his phone to the smart TV and was now displaying the twins side by side, smiling in 70 inch HD.

At this resolution and magnification she was even more beautiful: she was wearing a dark grey sweater, sewn with interleaved sparkly threads, large silver stars randomly patterned all over, tight black leggings and grey leather ankle boots, large silver hoop earrings and a grey headband, her arms around his, and even tiny hint of freckles across her little nose, but her eyes…

He could see almost each individual eyelash, her eyes not merely brown, but a swirling crystalline cross section of polished petrified wood, with too many varying shades of brown, rust, copper, even slivers of red and yellow, like some shattered geode, all surrounded by sparkling reflective glass, and centered by twin depths of total black in her pupils, not merely black but _deep_… he was lost in her eyes and did not realize what he looked like to Josh.

His mouth was hanging open, his eyes obviously looking at Mabel's eyes, and his right hand was slowly rising as if he were about to touch the screen.

"Uh…Dipper…man…you OK?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you were struck by lightning dude. The last time I saw you like that was a few years ago when Mabel showed you that postcard of that Wendy chick from that place in Oregon you went to?"

"Huh? Oregon? Oh…what?" And Dipper finally turned to look at Josh and saw his coworker's confusion.

"Oh! Oh uh, sorry man, just the pixels blow me away you know? 2048 by 240 refresh rate, it's…it's killer dude!" and he smiled.

"Huh. Whatever dude. I think you spaced out there for a while. Good thing you're clocking out soon, you must be tired." And he pulled the phone cable connection to the TV, and the screen went dark.

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed when she vanished from the screen. "Wait…uh…". His hand dropped back to his side.

"What man?"

"Never mind. Yeah, I'm clocking out, see ya."

Josh waved him on.

_His sister is really super cute, but I didn't think brothers would think sisters are cute too, kind of a sibling rule right? Sisters are automatically ugly or something like that…_


End file.
